


Sweet Dreams

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Sleep Deprivation, drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's suffering from serious sleep deprivation, he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so basically the beginning of this happened to my friend - not the end, her husband is doing fine -   
> I told her to write down the worst case scenario and then forget about it. She sent me what she wrote and... yeah gave me permission to post it, but she doesn't want her name involved.  
> (Rose if you're reading this, we were talking when I edited this so your's is the first name I thought of so you are now a small child;))

Six days, thirteen hours. It had been nearly a week since he had a night’s sleep. The doctors kept prescribing the same drugs, Eszopiclone, Eszopiclone, Zaleplon… Nothing helped, not really.

 

He looked at the latest bottle, same orange and white as all the others, same warnings, same promises, no effects.

 

So tired… Maybe if…

 

He popped the cap, dumping the contents into his hand. The little white pills blurred together, a sea of foam on his palm.

 

He threw his head back, downing them all, grabbing his water and washing them all down. Sleep. Maybe now he could _sleep_.

 

He stared at the now empty bottle in his hand, picking at the label absently as his mind started to cloud over.

 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice sounded far away, the door to their room looked too small as it swung open, grainy, grey, everything looked wrong. “Sam, hey Ro- what did you do?!”

 

There were hands on him, warm and soft, petting his face and hair, “Sam what did you do?” He shouted again, he still sounded so far away…

 

“Just… wanted to sleep,” he slurred, slumping back on the bed, he could feel Gabriel digging in his jeans, it didn’t matter, blackness. Sweet, perfect blackness what surrounding him. _Finally._

 

~

 

Gabriel dug out Sam’s cellphone, barley managing to dial 911 with shaking fingers as he climbed onto the bed, cradling Sam’s head in his lap. “911, what’s your emerge-“

 

“We need an ambulance, 221 Mayberry ave, my husband swallowed…” He paused to look at the bottle, trying to keep a level head, Sam needed help, he couldn’t lose it. “Most of a bottle of zolpidem.”

 

Gabe tossed the phone before they asked anymore questions, he didn’t think he could deal with someone insinuating his husband had tried to commit suicide.

 

“Mary!” He called, desperately petting Sam’s face, as if it would somehow wake him up. “Sam overdosed, I need…” He trailed off, he _needed_ to calm down. “I love you so much,” he whispered into his husband’s hair, rolling him onto his side.

 

“Come keep an eye on him, I need to find a sitter for Rose, I already called an ambulance.” He took a deep breath, okay, he could do this.

 

Mary was in the room a moment later, tears already pricking at her eyes, “is he…”

 

“He’ll be fine, just keep him on his side, don’t let him choke on his own vomit, he’d be pissed if that’s how he went,” Gabriel tried to chuckle, but he choked on his own saliva, and it wound up sounding much more like a sob.

 

Mary nodded, and Gabe walked out to the living room, putting on his best smile. Rose was too engrossed in her cartoons to notice him enter, “Rose, sweetheart, how would you like to visit uncle Cas?”

 

She snapped to attention, beaming, “are you and papa coming?” Gabriel bit his lip, hard, it’s okay, Sam is fine, it’s okay.

 

“Not today, baby girl,” he swallowed, scooping Rose into his arms, “papa and I have a couple things to do.”

 

“Grandma?”

 

“She’s going… to help papa and I with our errands, next time we’ll all go, I promise.”

 

“Alfie?”

 

“You know uncle Cas is allergic to dogs.”

 

“Loki?”

 

Gabriel hummed, “yeah, okay, Loki can come.”

 

“Okay.” Rose finally agreed, and Gabriel snagged her diaper bag – and the struggling cat – before walking across the street as quickly as he could.

 

He pounded on the door, it was early, Cas would be pissed…

 

“Wha- Gabe what’s wrong?”

 

Gabriel shook his head, “watch Rose, I’ll explain later, I promise.” He all but shoved his daughter in his brother’s arms, tossing the cat through the open door, and dropping the bag before bolting back across the street and into his bedroom, not bothering to close the front door.

 

Okay, okay he took care of everything, he could let go now. He collapsed on the bed next to Mary and dragged Sam’s limp body into his lap.

 

“It’s gonna be okay baby, I’ve got you, I’m right here. It’s my turn to take care of you now, huh?” He choked, smoothing Sam’s hair, hardly noticing the tears streaking down his face.

 

Evidently the EMTs arrived at some point, and either found their way in or Mary got them, he wasn’t sure which… Everything was a blur, but next thing he knew he was sitting in an ambulance, Sam’s cold hand clamped tightly in his.

 

~

 

“I can’t just sit here, I have to… There’s…” Gabriel paced, there had to be _something_ he could do, Sam was… He…

 

“Gabriel take a breath, go call Balthazar, it’ll be okay…” Mary whispered, although she didn’t sound like she believed it any more than he did.

 

“Balthazar, yeah… Okay…” Mary handed over her phone and Gabriel dragged his feet outside, dialing the familiar number.

 

“Heya,” Balthazar sounded so happy, could he really… Yeah, he needed to, if he didn’t talk to someone his head was going to explode.

 

“Sam’s in the hospital.”

 

“Oh, hon. What happened? Is he okay?”

 

Gabriel bit back a sob, leaning against the wall and slowly sinking down into the grass, tucking his head between his knees.

 

“He… he downed an entire bottle of sleeping pills and… After everything he’s been through it’s bound to kill his liver and they’ll…”

 

Balthazar didn’t talk for a moment, probably processing. Sam had been friends with Balthazar long before he’d even _met_ Gabriel, this had to be- but Balthazar was chuckling.

 

“He’s a stubborn bastard, Gabe, he’ll be okay, I’m sure of it.”

 

“But you can’t… I don’t…”

 

“Sam, he’s been through _so_ much worse and he’s still kickin’. I swear to you, he’ll pull through, try to get your mind off of it, yeah? There’s nothing you can do right now, it won’t do either of you any good if you work yourself up.”

 

Gabriel nodded slowly into his knees, “yeah, yeah you’re right… I…”

 

“Deep breath for me, come on,” Balth coaxed, breathing comically loudly to prompt his friend, truth be told he felt sick. This was definitely not good, but he had to keep up the front, he could have his own crisis once they were off the line.

 

Gabriel took a few deep breaths, slowly willing his body to relax and pulling himself to his feet. “You’re right, he’ll be okay. He’s… He’ll be fine. He has to be. I’ll drag him back down myself if I have to.” He managed a weak laugh, wiping at his tearstained face.

 

“There’s the Gabe I know, go…Just try to get your mind off of everything, he’ll be fine.”

 

Gabriel nodded slowly, sucking in another deep breath. “Yeah, yeah I’ll try, I’m gonna head back inside. I’ll let you know when I hear something.”

 

Balthazar hummed, and Gabriel hung up, dragging his feet back inside and handing Mary her phone back, “thanks…” His voice sounded hollow, even to him. What was he gonna do if Sam didn’t make it? He had no one, Rose… Needed her papa.

 

“He’ll be fine, Gabe,” Mary murmured, taking his hand.

 

He squeezed her fingers, staring blankly ahead. Her hand felt too small in his, he was used to Sam’s giant… everything. It should be _Sam’s_ hand he was holding…

 

~

 

“Mr. Winchester?” Came a tentative voice, and Gabriel shot from his chair, nearly tackling the doctor in front of him.

 

“Yeah, how is he? Is he okay?”

 

Mary stood up slowly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and the doctor took a breath, looking down. Fuck. No. _No._

 

“The pills damaged his liver, given the nature of the poisoning… It’s impossible to put him on the transplant list. There isn’t much more we can do, we can keep him alive for a few months but…” He trailed off.

 

Gabriel could barely hear what he was saying. Sam was… going to die. His…

 

“No, no he can’t he… He…” Gabriel squeaked, leaning heavily on Mary.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll send a nurse to get you when you can see him.” The doctor mumbled before walking away. Gabriel turned into Mary’s arms, sobbing against her chest.

 

“He can’t, he’s too damn stubborn to let…. This is _Sam_ he can probably ward off a reaper that comes with his puppy eyes he’ll be okay won’t he?” Marry just rubbed his back, her own tears slowing dripping into his hair.

 

~

 

“Heya, Sammy, I have someone who’s been wanting to see you?” Sam slowly opened his eyes, smiling weakly at the sight of his Gabriel, holding out their little girl.

 

“Hey Rosie-Posie, how’s my girl?” He rasped, holding out his arms, but Rose cowered away.

 

“Papa?” She asked, looking between Gabriel, and the pale figure in the hospital bed.

 

“He’s just a little sick, sweetheart,” Gabriel whispered, gently setting her on the bed with Sam. “He’ll be better soon…” He sunk into the chair next to Sam’s bed, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles.

 

Rose seemed to accept that explanation, and threw herself onto Sam’s chest with a happy cry of, “I need you!”

 

“I need you too, baby girl. I love you so so much.” Sam bit his lip, wrapping his free arm around the baby.

 

“Love you,” she mumbled, curling up against him and beaming at Gabriel.

 

“You’re gonna take care of Daddy for me, won’t you baby? He’s gonna need you,” Sam looked over at Gabriel, tears swimming in his yellow eyes.

 

“Shut up,” Gabriel whispered, squeezing his fingers, “ _You’re_ gonna take care of me. We’ll… We’ll figure something…” Gabriel shook his head, wiping at his tears. Happy for Rose, he had to be happy for Rose.

 

“I love you,” Sam whispered, rubbing his thumb over Gabriel’s knuckles, and Gabriel smiled, nodding.

 

“I know.”

 

~

 

“Call it.”

 

“Time of death, three oh three a.m.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have changed names, dosages, addresses, and a couple other things but otherwise this is just her worries. Neither of us are doctors, and as I said, the ending isn't real, so sorry if it's completely inaccurate, this wasn't a researched thing, just a close friend of mine ranting her worse nightmare.   
> If you know me(or her, or just pay attention to my friends and their writing styles), you know who this is about and like I said, he's fine, they're going home today and he's been sleeping decently, although they can't give him pills any time soon.


End file.
